Melanocyte concentrating hormone (MCH) is a cyclic 19 amino-acid peptide that is an important regulator of feeding behavior. In the brain, MCH is synthesized in neurons of the lateral hypothalamus, which make monosynaptic connections throughout the cortex. MCH neurons also synapse with neurons in the parabrachial nucleus and the nucleus of the tractus solitarius, hindbrain nuclei important in ingestive behavior.
MCH has been shown to circulate in plasma and to stimulate leptin secretion from rat adipocytes. When administered ICV, MCH induces an acute increase in feeding. Mice in which the MCH gene has been ablated are hypophagic and lean.